


Эпидемия домашней тирании

by Melotch



Series: Аллюзии романа [2]
Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Cold, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Illnesses, M/M, One Big Happy Family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melotch/pseuds/Melotch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лучшие маги тысячелетия имеют в запасе много различных трюков. Но вот нормально болеть они не умеют. Совершенно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эпидемия домашней тирании

В четверть первого Дилан, бросив мимолетный взгляд на наручные часы, нахмурился и достал телефон.

\- Наверное, в пробку попал, - пожав плечами, прокомментировал Джек. – Мы минут сорок ехали через Блэкхит, никогда такого не было.

В очередной раз с тоской покосившись в сторону низкого деревянного столика, где Аллен обычно оставлял заварочный чайник, он тяжело вздохнул и нетерпеливо поерзал на месте, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее на узком подлокотнике. Неприкосновенность персонального чайного подноса Скотт-Фрэнка в обсерватории признавали все, но запретный плод, как известно, сладок. Март в Лондоне выдался сырым и промозглым, неизменно радовал дождями и туманами, так что выпить горячего, дожидаясь начала репетиции в холле на первом этаже, Уайлдер бы не отказался.

\- День Святого Патрика же, - авторитетно заявила Лула, которая, кажется, отмечала вообще все календарные праздники, включая день рождения Далай-ламы, Пурим и Хануку. – И неужели так обязательно было собирать нас тут именно сегодня? Я хотела сходить на парад.

Дилан рассеянно кивнул, не особенно прислушиваясь к ее словам.

В характере Дэниела Атласа недостатков всегда было с избытком, но вот именно непунктуальность к ним как раз не относилась. Может, известная крылата фраза про «вежливость королей» запала ему в душу, может, врожденный перфекционизм не позволял, но Дэнни действительно не имел привычки опаздывать. Даже на четверть часа.

Природная мнительность Родса, после инцидента с Уолтером порой обретавшая черты качественной паранойи, заставляла нервно пролистывать список контактов. И заранее предполагать худшее.

Например, очередного родственника МакКинни, о котором гипнотизер до сих пор помалкивал, тайно переправившего Атласа куда-нибудь в Мумбаи. Просто так, безо всякого повода, чтоб жизнь Дилану медом не казалась.

Однако набрать номер он все-таки не успел. Из-за полупрозрачной перегородки, отделявшей зону отдыха с кушетками от остальной части просторного холла, донеслось громыхание тяжелой входной двери и – почти сразу – какой-то высокий сдавленный звук, похожий на писк замученного котенка.

Атлас, несколькими секундами позже представший перед взорами сокомандников, печально шмыгал острым красным носом и часто смаргивал слезящимися глазами.

\- Вы все здесь. Отлично, - с голосом, как обнаружилось, тоже были проблемы: произнести эту короткую реплику Дэнни смог только со второго раза. – Думаю, пора начинать.

\- Фигово выглядишь, чувак, - сочувственно протянул Джек, бегло осматривая его с ног до головы. – Чего не предупредил? Тебе б сегодня отлежаться.

\- Ставлю пятерку, что это свиной грипп, - с видом бывалого диагноста покачал головой Мерритт. – Скосил-таки нашего поросенка. Ребят, но, может, нам еще повезет, и это тот вариант, который для людей не заразен.

Атлас неестественно улыбнулся в ответ и, вытащив из кармана туго свернутый платок, на мгновение прижал его к носу.

\- Спасибо. Очень остроумно.

Обладай Дэниел более развитой чуткостью и интуицией, черные тучи, начавшие сгущаться над обсерваторией одновременно с его появлением, не укрылись бы от его взгляда. Но Атлас был глух к подобным вещам. Поэтому, когда наконец громыхнуло, оказался совершенно к этому не готов.

\- Дэнни, можно тебя на минуту, - напряжение, отчетливо звеневшее в голосе Дилана, не предвещало ничего хорошего.

И по большому счету это даже не было вопросом.

Дэнни попытался возмутиться, когда его, цепко ухватив за плечо, буквально поволокли в сторону кабинета, но этот бой ему было никак не выиграть.

\- Может, я еще успею на парад, – с надеждой произнесла Лула, отворачиваясь от окна, за которым мистер Скотт-Фрэнк, прогуливаясь вдоль выстроившихся шеренгой грузчиков, педантично проверял по списку комплектацию свежедоставленного реквизита.

\- Может быть, крошка, но я б на это не рассчитывал, - откинувшись на спинку кушетки, Мерритт вытянул вперед ноги и зевнул, прикрывая рот рукой. – Нам теперь тут всем дожидаться, пока у Дилана закончит бушевать материнский инстинкт, и он соизволит нас отпустить. Что, вполне вероятно, случится очень не скоро, потому что Атлас там сейчас упрется рогом и начнет, как обычно, отстаивать свою независимость.

\- Я б тоже сходил на парад, - совсем печально заметил Уайлдер.

\- Хорошо, давайте так: ждем пятнадцать минут и тихо сваливаем отсюда. Потому как есть еще вероятность, что Дилан вообще про нас не вспомнит после Атласовых выкрутасов.

Если бы Дэниел его в этот момент слышал, он бы точно нашел, что возразить. И непременно высказался бы, хотя обычно предпочитал в подобных случаях политику игнорирования – спорить с МакКинни было не просто бесполезно, но и порой чревато.

Однако тема отстаивания независимости действительно имела непреходящее, даже первостепенное значение. Потому что Джею Дэниелу Атласу исполнилось уже тридцать два года, и если он считал, что достаточно здоров для репетиций нового шоу, значит так оно и было. И точка.

Примерно это он попытался донести до Дилана за закрытыми дверями кабинета.

Сразу же после того, как в очередной раз чихнул. Насморк определенно был худшей частью подхваченной простуды: он даже заставил Дэнни пользоваться _матерчатыми_ носовыми платками (потому что бумажные салфетки расходовались слишком быстро). Атласа каждый раз передергивало от этой мысли.

\- Дэнни, помнишь наш разговор по поводу переезда? – огорошил вопросом Родс, замечательным образом пропустивший мимо ушей пару-тройку чужих восклицаний.

\- Что? Ты о чем?

Дилан прошелся по комнате, облокотился о письменный стол и, ослабив узел галстука, расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки. В помещении было по-настоящему душно, вот только Атлас не мог этого оценить – его лихорадило с самого утра.

\- В данном случае - о моем обещании не торопить тебя, дать время привыкнуть к мысли о серьезных отношениях, которых у тебя раньше никогда не было. И к тому, что с другим человеком можно иметь больше, чем просто секс. Теперь вспомнил? – посчитав ошарашенное моргание за положительный ответ, Родс спокойно закончил. – Так вот, считай, что я ничего тебе не обещал.

Дэнни даже отступил на шаг, лицо его изумленно вытянулось, а дыхание участилось.

\- Дилан, подожди, но…

\- Ты переезжаешь ко мне сегодня же. Точнее, прямо сейчас, - вновь оборвав все возражения, произнес лидер «Всадников». - Могу рассмотреть вариант, в котором я переезжаю к тебе, но, готов поспорить, в твоем холодильнике по-прежнему нет ничего, кроме листового салата и спаржи. Как обычно.

На самом деле, это не было правдой: Атлас точно помнил, что на нижней полке его холодильника есть еще биойогурт. А спаржу он доел накануне вечером под «Страх и ненависть в Лас-Вегасе».

\- Эй, а меня ты спросить не хочешь?

На редкость проникновенная, полная признаний и обещаний беседа об отношениях имела место в середине прошлого месяца. Первая беседа об отношениях со времен старшей школы, от которой Дэнни не просто не отмахнулся, пренебрежительно закатив глаза – именно он ее и начал. Две недели и девять совершенно крышесносных оргазмов спустя с начала этих самых отношений. 

Потому что Родс, ну… ничего не делал. 

В смысле, не пытался как-то давить на него, ограничивать, не требовал никаких гарантий. Атлас был достаточно самокритичен, чтобы признать свою полную некомпетентность в вопросах психоанализа, но отчего-то ему всегда казалось, что Дилан – большой собственник. 

Просто начальник и подчиненный. И секс ничего, по сути, не менял. Тот самый вариант, который Дэниел обычно предлагал своим ассистенткам – прямо или намеками.

Почему-то на собственной шкуре это ощущалось очень неправильно, так что Атлас закономерно решил взять ситуацию в свои руки и все прояснить. Он ведь действительно не привык к серьезным отношениям, более того, совершенно не был в них заинтересован. Раньше. И хотел дать понять Дилану, что не готов так вот сразу бросаться в омут с головой.

Родс тогда просто молча выслушал весь этот запутанный монолог и пообещал, что будет самым терпеливым бойфрендом в мире. Подвох Атлас почувствовал сразу, но разобраться в собственных подозрениях вовремя не смог.

На краю сознания мелькнула мысль, что как-то вяло он сейчас сопротивляется, словно заранее уже согласился и не говорит теперь «да, конечно» лишь для проформы – но Дэнни тут же отмел ее с негодованием.

\- А у тебя жар, - едва заметно улыбнувшись, пояснил Дилан. – И судя по тому, что ты здесь, а не лежишь дома в постели, свои решения ты обдумывать просто не способен.

Это могло бы прозвучать оскорбительно, но вышло почему-то совсем наоборот - мягко и с искренней заботой. Почти с нежностью.

\- И если продолжишь упорствовать, я просто вынесу тебя отсюда на руках. Уверен, Мерритт будет с удовольствием вспоминать этот эпизод следующие десять лет, - улыбка на лице Родса стала шире.

Атлас с усилием сглотнул, дернув острым кадыком, и сдался окончательно.

Возможно – только возможно! – он действительно чувствовал себя скверно и нуждался в отдыхе. Хотя бы потому, что его замечательные мозги из-за жара работали так себе и даже не могли придумать ни одного аргумента против Дилана, его просторной, хотя и несколько безликой квартиры (Дэнни вообще, по большому счету, запомнил из всей обстановки только кровать и черный хромированный холодильник) и пары дней постельного режима в этой самой квартире. Вместе с Диланом. Ну, правда, это могло оказаться не такой уж плохой идеей. А к разговору об обещаниях они бы еще вернулись.

И уж совершенно точно МакКинни и его шутки были лишними на этом празднике жизни.

***

Проснувшись, он некоторое время лежал совершенно дезориентированный: не сразу вспомнил, где именно вчера заночевал и почему прямо напротив находится стена в однотонно-темных обоях, хотя ее там, по идее, быть не должно. Ведь лежал Дэнни на правом боку, а с этого ракурса привычным видом считалась квадратная тумба с лампой и боковая панель платяного шкафа. Никакой стены.

А еще не получалось понять, сколько времени он проспал, утро сейчас или вечер. Где-то позади горел неяркий светильник, темные, под цвет обоев, шторы на окне были плотно задернуты.

И само окно, кстати, тоже находилось совсем не там, где Атлас ожидал его увидеть.

Во всем теле ощущалась болезненная ломота, во рту было сухо, как в центральной Австралии, а в горле словно бы застряло круглое, зазубренное лезвие, принимающееся вращаться всякий раз, как Дэниел пытался сглотнуть. А еще хотелось с головой залезть под одеяло, потому что, хоть оно и придавливало к кровати свинцовой тяжестью, мерз Атлас все равно.

Вяло закопошившись, он попытался выползти из своего укрытия: жажда, в конце концов, оказалась сильнее, чем потребность в тепле.

Поверх одеяла немедленно легла дополнительным грузом чья-то еще более тяжелая рука.

\- Куда это ты собрался?

Дэнни тут же перевернулся на левый бок, встретив насмешливый взгляд Дилана своим, угрюмым и недовольным.

Родс, одетый в тонкий пуловер и свободные хлопковые штаны, занимал соседнюю половину широкой кровати. В той руке, которая не удерживала Атласа на месте, был зажат планшет на электронных чернилах – очевидно, самовольно взяв на себя обязанность по охране чужого сна, Дилан коротал время за книгой.

\- То есть, я даже воды попить не могу. Замечательно.

\- Воды я тебе принесу, не вставай, - мягко улыбнувшись, Родс отложил планшет и, приняв сидячее положение, оглянулся на Дэнни через плечо. – Откуда в тебе столько жажды движения? Если ты не спишь, то обязательно надо куда-то идти. Мог бы просто попросить.

Атлас молча уткнулся носом в подушку, не найдясь с ответом. Для человека с претензиями на лидерство он слишком уж любил полагаться во всем только на себя, не раздавать задания, а выполнять работу самостоятельно – в этом, собственно, и крылась дополнительная причина его фантастических неуспехов в качестве Большого Босса. Вытекавшая напрямую из основной.

Не зная броду, Дэнни обычно не совался в воду. Наверняка же ему были известны только собственные сильные и слабые стороны, возможности и уязвимости. О возможностях и уязвимостях остальных «всадников», он имел весьма смутное представление. Попросту не умел их выявлять.

\- Сейчас день или ночь? – севшим голосом поинтересовался Атлас, когда Дилан вернулся уже со стаканом.

\- Половина седьмого утра.

\- И ты не спишь? – Дэнни знал, что Родс привык рано вставать, но не думал, что настолько.

Совместное проживание разом обнажало тысячи невероятно важных мелочей, которые могли или объединить их сильнее, чем когда-либо прежде, или все разрушить.

Это, собственно, было одной из причин, по которым ни одна девушка в жизни Атласа не делила с ним квартиру. Не основная причина – основная крылась в том, что подобной близости Дэнни просто ни с кем не хотел. Раньше. С Диланом он хотел _всего_. Хотел этого человека в полное и единоличное пользование, хотел окончательно растворить его в себе, даже наверняка зная, что растворится сам.

Броду не было и в помине, но в воду Атлас лез все равно.

Пожав плечами, Дилан вернулся на свою половину кровати, с явным удовольствием вытягиваясь на спине и почти тут же переворачиваясь на бок, лицом к Дэнни. Тот поспешно натянул одеяло повыше, закрывая нос и губы, хоть и знал, что это совершенно точно не защитит Родса от его микробов.

Дилан _никогда_ не думал о собственной безопасности. Было бы у него девять жизней, он бы как-нибудь передарил их все тем, кого любил. Дэнни бы наверняка тоже перепало, даже если бы он отчаянно сопротивлялся.

\- Вчера, уже почти ночью, звонил Мерритт. Сказал, что жаждет твоей крови. Кажется, ему тоже нездоровится.

Ох, блин.

\- Так что, думаю, в репетициях придется сделать перерыв, - Родс почему-то не выглядел сильно огорченным этим фактом, хотя, по идее, должен был.

\- Прости, - выдавил из себя Дэнни, быстро и невнятно (из-за одеяла, закрывающего лицо). – Все, что с картами, я могу прямо здесь отрабатывать, но мне правда очень…

Дилан покачал головой. Проигнорировав робкое протестующее мычанием, он буквально сгреб Атласа вместе с одеялом в охапку, прижал к себе. И Дэнни уже пару мгновений спустя совсем перестал трепыхаться, прижался лбом к чужой груди и расслабился в тепле: Родс согревал, как мощный радиатор, лучше, чем глинтвейн и целая охапка шерстяных пледов.

\- Я б на твоем месте не о репетициях беспокоился, - улыбаясь, произнес Дилан ему в макушку. – Минут пятнадцать назад позвонил Аллен. У Лулы температура, кашель и насморк – в общем, все как у тебя. И он зачем-то интересовался, в каком ящике ты хранишь цепи и смирительную рубашку для номера с освобождением из «водяной могилы».

«Ох, блин» два раза.

***

\- Чертов Атлас! – ворчать МакКинни не мешали даже периодический кашель и термометр во рту, разве что немного ухудшали дикцию. – Вот не мог пару дней подержать свой длинный сопливый нос дома! Что там у меня?

Джек, секундой ранее отобравший термометр, молча развернул к нему маленькое электронное табло. Цифры «три», «семь» и «два» появлялись на этом самом табло уже в шестой раз за полтора часа. И Уайлдер затруднился бы ответить, чего Мерритт ждал больше: понижения своей температуры или ее повышения.

Обложенный со всех сторон одеялами МакКинни напоминал действующий вулкан, только вот извергал не лаву, а проклятья на голову Дэнни. Если бы хоть десятая часть из них имела реальный вес, Атласа бы расплющило в лепешку еще к полудню.

\- Гребаная ходячая бацилла, - резюмировал гипнотизер, возвращаясь к главной теме дня. – Надо лишить его прозвища «наш малыш Баффи» и переименовать в «нашу палочку Коха».

Джек терпеливо – очень терпеливо, на самом деле – промолчал и ушел за остывающим на плите супом.

В некоторой степени он был с Мерриттом согласен: Дэнни, по своему обыкновению, наверняка даже не задумался о том, что может заразить кого-то из друзей, считал свое появление накануне в обсерватории подлинной жертвой во имя общего дела. В этом был он весь.

А еще Уайлдер надеялся, что если продолжит молчать, то МакКинни когда-нибудь надоест сотрясать воздух в одиночестве и он вновь станет мирным и спокойным и даже, возможно, уснет.

\- Эгоист несчастный, - услышал он сразу по возвращении с тарелкой. – Вот прям без всякой телепатии могу сказать: этот гаденыш был искренне уверен, что мы прям так все обрадуемся его лихорадящей тушке.

Помешивая горячий наваристый бульон, Джек с самым непроницаемым лицом ждал, когда же на него, наконец, обратят внимание.

\- Да я б ему морду набил вот прям сейчас! Раз уж до Атласа по-другому, видимо, просто не доходит, - зачерпнув немного супа, Уайлдер спокойно поднес ложку к его губам, и Мерритт, растерянно заморгав, все же прервал нескончаемый поток возмущения. – Э-э, нет, красавчик! Давай отложим это еще лет на сорок. Потому что даже Брэдли способен есть сам, а он гораздо более старая развалина, чем я.

Джек безропотно поставил тарелку на журнальный столик и со вздохом опустился на диван рядом с МакКинни, прижимаясь к одеяльному кургану боком.

\- Я вот тут подумал… Чейза ведь у меня получилось загипнотизировать, - пользуясь возникшей паузой, медленно произнес Уайлдер. – Может, и с тобой получится.

Мерритт подозрительно покосился на него и сдвинул к переносице прямые светлые брови.

\- Это ты сейчас к чему?

\- Ну, просто я уже полдня слушаю твои дифирамбы Атласу. Это не считая вчерашнего вечера, - Джек с удовольствием устроил голову на его плече и мечтательно закатил глаза. – А так бы ты сейчас поел, отдохнул, выспался – и завтра, глядишь, все недомогание бы и прошло.

Во взгляде МакКинни причудливо переплетались ужас и восхищение. Пробормотав себе под нос что-то вроде: «Я создал монстра», - он покорно потянулся за тарелкой и ложкой, и Уайлдеру пришлось подавить в себе желание облегченно выдохнуть. Сдавать позиции было рано, любовь Мерритта к ворчанию была еще далека от окончательной капитуляции.

\- Черт, вкусно! Жаль, я запахов сейчас не чувствую, - спустя примерно полминуты посетовал МакКинни. – И это… кхм, ты бы, может, не дышал моими микробами, а? – в его голосе проскользнуло даже что-то вроде смущения. – Заболеешь ведь.

\- Ладно, - по прежнему прижимаясь к нему щекой и плечом, улыбнулся Джек. – Будешь ты за мной ухаживать. Я, может, полжизни только об этом и мечтал.

\- Парень, я тебя буду на руках носить, - очень серьезно и торжественно заверил Мерритт. – Могу прям сейчас начать, кстати, не настолько уж мне плохо.

Спрятать от него собственное удовольствие Уайлдеру бы не удалось при всем желании. Но почему-то слушать подобные обещания было невероятно приятно. Джеку даже иногда страшно становилось – МакКинни и так был в полшаге от того, чтобы на полном серьезе открывать перед ним двери и дарить цветы на праздники, поощрять его в эту сторону точно не стоило. Но иногда хотелось.

\- Давай завтра. Когда ты совсем выздоровеешь. Вместо того, чтоб бить морду Атласу.

В конце концов, Дэнни уже было кому строить.

А Джек тоже хотел немножко побыть эгоистом.

***

Перед входной дверью мистер Скотт-Фрэнк ненадолго замешкался, решая, как лучше поступить: нажать на кнопку звонка и соблюсти все формальности или тихо открыть собственным ключом и не беспокоить хозяйку.

Потому что Лула, за свою жизнь успевшая сменить с полсотни домов, квартир и общежитий, в действительности очень щепетильно относилась к понятию «личное пространство». Теперь, имея таковое в должной площади, она оборонялась с яростью тигрицы: Аллен по меньшей мере полдюжины раз прямо предлагал перебраться в его собственный небольшой частный домик в Ромфорде (тихий пригород, живописные пейзажи и при этом – полное отсутствие проблем с транспортом) и еще две дюжины раз намекал – Лула была неумолима.

Приходилось приспосабливаться.

Остановившись, в конце концов, на втором варианте, Скотт-Фрэнк осторожно, стараясь приглушать шаги, миновал просторный зал и заглянул в приоткрытую дверь спальни.

На кровати предсказуемо высился Эверест из одеял (два из них Аллен накануне привез лично), не подающий признаков жизни. В ответ на робкий стук в северной части Эвереста наметилось движение, показалась черноволосая макушка – и тут же скрылась обратно.

То, что Скотт-Фрэнк услышал вместо приветствия, подозрительно напоминало: «Извини, я не накрашена».

С тяжелым вздохом Аллен прошел в комнату и, остановившись возле прикроватного столика, принялся решительными движениями выставлять в два ряда пузырьки с сиропами и коробочки с таблетками. Таков уж он был: предпочитал предлагать многообразие и помогать в выборе идеала, нежели делать этот выбор самому.

На четвертой коробочке из-под одеяла появились больные и несчастные глаза.

\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что все это в меня попросту не влезет? – с глухой обреченностью поинтересовалась Лула, провожая взглядом каждый следующий доставаемый из непрозрачного белого пакета препарат.

\- Разумеется.

\- Спорим, ты еще и можешь наизусть пересказать инструкцию к каждому из них, - в установлении контакта наметился прогресс: одеяло опустилось до подбородка, открыв нездоровый румянец на бледных щеках и сухие, чуть обветренные губы.

\- Не вижу смысла спорить по такому вопросу. Моя победа в любом случае очевидна, - Аллен улыбнулся одними глазами, педантично выравнивая ряды медикаментов.

\- Ты хоть в чем-нибудь не разбираешься? Только честно. Должен же ты хоть что-то в этой жизни не понимать.

Мистер Скотт-Фрэнк на мгновение замер, придав своему лицу выражение крайней задумчивости, совсем такое, как в тот момент, когда в Макао «пытался вспомнить», где мог видеть «уважаемого доктора» прежде.

\- Я не понимаю, - медленно произнес он, внимательно и неотрывно вглядываясь в угольно-черные глаза. – Зачем настолько красивой женщине вообще нужно наносить макияж.

Румянец на щеках Лулы немедленно вспыхнул еще ярче.


End file.
